yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaden Yuki's Decks
Jaden Yuki's Deck has evolved greatly within both the anime and manga versions of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. His Deck mostly contains "Elemental Hero" monsters, and his strategies normally focus of Fusion Summoning his weaker monsters for stronger ones with various effects. In Season 2, he gains a card called "Elemental Hero Neos" (which becomes his signature card), a card of his own design. This card is known for Contact Fusions with the "Neo-Spacian" monsters. He reveals that this kind of Special Summoning can be used without a "Polymerization" card. While his manga incarnation still uses "Elemental Hero" monsters, he does not generally use the same ones that his anime counterpart utilizes. He later begins using the "Masked Hero" monsters in place of them. So far, he has been featured in more Duels than any other character in the franchise. Anime Seven Stars During the ''Seven Stars'' arc, Jaden plays an "Elemental Hero" Deck, composed of Spell and Trap Cards that support them, as well as his spirit partner "Winged Kuriboh". His Deck largely supports Fusion Summoning stronger "Elemental Hero" monsters, often using a colorful array of Spell Cards, which have additional effects besides the aforementioned effect, allowing great flexibility in strategies. All "Elemental Hero" monsters fuse in some combination, granting Jaden a myriad of different effects to take advantage of. Society of Light Elemental Hero In the early parts of the [[Society of Light (arc)|''Society of Light]] arc, Jaden continues to play an "Elemental Hero" Deck. Neos After his second Duel with Aster, Jaden's Deck is left blank to his eyes due to Sartorius' powers. With the inability to use his old Deck, Jaden received a new one that included the cards he created as a child for a KaibaCorp contest. Once his ability to see his older cards returned, he combined elements from both Decks into a single Deck, his "Neos" Deck. While this Deck still contains many of the cards from his original Deck, it also consists of "Neo-Spacians" and cards that exploit their ability to "Contact Fuse" with "Elemental Hero Neos" in a Guyver-inspired fashion. "Neos" becomes his signature card after he acquires it, much like "Dark Magician" was for Yugi Muto. Ojama-Hero In an attempt to get Chazz back to normal, Jaden mixed in the "Ojama" cards that Chazz had thrown away into his own Deck. Dimension World Neos Jaden continues to use his "Neos" Deck in the Dimension World arc, debuting more advanced tactics regarding the "Neo-Spacian" monsters. This includes Triple Contact Fusions, which involve "Elemental Hero Neos" and two "Neo-Spacian" monsters, rather than one, and increased usage of the "Chrysalis" monsters. After being freed from the influence of The Supreme King, Jaden keeps the "Super Polymerization" card, which proved to be one of the keys of ending his continued conflict with Yubel. Past Deck During several flashbacks, Jaden is shown Dueling a friend of his named Osamu. Evil Hero While possessed by The Supreme King, Jaden plays an "Evil Hero" Deck, which consists of vile incarnations of his regular "Elemental Hero" Fusions. As opposed to his flexible strategies that he normally uses, this Deck consists of a much more straightforward approach that simply overpowers his opponents with the deadly effects of certain "Evil Heroes", as his trademark card, "Dark Fusion", protects the Summoned monsters from being destroyed by Spell and Trap Cards. Darkness In the ''Darkness'' arc, Jaden begins using a variety of cards he used from the previous seasons, especially from Season 1. The most noticeable change in his Deck is the new usage of "Super Polymerization" and "Yubel" herself. He's able to use the former to fuse the latter with "Elemental Hero Neos" to create "Neos Wiseman". 3D Bonds Beyond Time Though the Duel in the film is short, the cards that are shown would indicate that his Deck has not changed much since Season 4, besides the addition of a few cards that debut in the movie. During the Duel, Jaden also played "De-Fusion". However, this card was Set by Yami Yugi, not Jaden. A special opening of episode 66 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's features some of his familiar monster cards. Most of them didn't appear in the movie. Notes Category:Characters' Decks